Her Violet Eyes
by Mikou
Summary: Die Welt um mich steht in Flammen. Ich ertrinke in violettblitzenden Augen. Rei x Minako. Yuri. Reposted. COMPLETE.
1. Explosions Inside

**~ Her Violet Eyes ~**

Kapitel 1: Explosions Inside.

"Na, das war ein Tag...." 

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Usagi sich in den Sessel fallen, nur um gleich wieder hochzuschnellen und sich die Getränkekarte vom Tisch zu schnappen.

"Was denn ? _Du_ hast doch die ganze Zeit nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt, _mich_ hatten heute anscheinend sämtliche Lehrer als besonderes Opfer auserkoren !"

Minako strich sich empört eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus der Stirn und setzte sich schließlich neben Usagi.

Makoto lachte. "Welch ein Wunder, Minako ! Du hast den ganzen Tag unaufhörlich mit irgendwem geredet – und das in einer Lautstärke, dass man's am anderen Ende des Raumes noch hören konnte. Kann gar nicht verstehen, dass dich keiner rausgeschmissen hat..."

Minako warf der braunhaarigen einen empörten Blick quer über den Tisch zu.

"Auf wessen Seite stehst du, sag mal ?" 

Makoto grinste. "Auf keiner, ich stelle einfach nur Tatsachen - - -"

Die Tür zum Cafe´ wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und der durch den Raum fegende Luftzug ließ Makoto verstummen. 

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und auch Usagi drehte sich in Richtung Tür.

Minako brauchte nicht erst hinzusehen – es gab nur eine, die _das_ sein konnte, sie wusste es schon so. 

Schon näherten sich schnelle, beschwingte Schritte dem Tisch und Sekunden später stand Rei mit unternehmungslustig blitzenden Augen vor ihnen. 

"Wo _warst_ du denn so lang ?" wollte Usagi wissen und in ihrer Stimme schwang unüberhörbare Befriedigung, dass auch Rei einmal zu spät kam, mit. Ami, die bis jetzt hoch konzentriert in einem Lexikon gelesen hatte, schaute auf, begrüßte Rei mit einem Nicken und machte Anstalten den Stuhl neben ihr, der bis jetzt mit Büchern und Heften bedeckt war, frei zu räumen . 

Rei schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass doch gut sein Ami, ich setzt mich noch mit auf die Bank." 

Mit diesen Worten quetschte sie sich neben Minako hinter den Tisch. Deren Gedanken waren inzwischen ein heilloses Durcheinander; es war so eng, dass Rei's Körper den ihren an mehreren Stellen berührte und Minako musste sich beherrschen, damit sie nicht anfing unkontrolliert zu zittern. 

Stattdessen sprang sie als wenn ihr Sitz auf einmal kochend heiß geworden wäre hoch, und rückte der armen Usagi fast auf den Schoß. 

"Äh, komm Rei, ich kann doch ein Stück rutschen...." 

Wenigstens klang ihre Stimme halbwegs normal und ließ wohl hoffentlich nicht vermuten wie es in ihrem Innern aussah. 

Abgelenkt durch diese Gedanken traf sie Rei's Lächeln unvorbereitet. 

"Danke Mina !" "Gerne! Ich meine --- immer doch! Klar, kein Problem!"

Nein, _kein_ Problem sie starb hier nur fast.... Vor allem, als Rei schon wieder näher rückte um sich bequemer auf dem Tisch aufstützen zu können. Sie blickte lachend in die Runde.

"Na ? Wie war denn _euer_ Tag ?"

"Anstrengend - - -" seufzte Usagi und wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder der Speisekarte zu. 

Minako hob überrascht den Kopf als sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke von Ami und Makoto auf sich gerichtet fühlte. 

"Hm ? Was denn ?"

Ami grinste. "Das wäre eigentlich _dein_ Einsatz gewesen !"

"Hey, träumst du ?" Makoto wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Minakos Gesicht herum. 

Die grinste schief. "Bin wohl heute nicht ganz da...." 

Und, mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an Rei: "War 'n anstrengender Tag heute." 

Die lachte auf. "Sag bloß !" 

Ihr Blick streifte Minako kurz, wollte weiter wandern und glitt dann doch wieder zu der Blonden zurück. 

"Minako ?" Rei´s Stimme klang besorgt. "Alles okay mit dir ?" 

Usagi ließ die Karte auf den Tisch gleiten und musterte Minako besorgt. "Stimmt, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus. Hast du Fieber oder so ?" 

Minako starrte verwirrt von einer zur anderen. "Nein, mir.... ich bin okay...."

"Lass mal fühlen." 

In dem Moment in dem Rei ihre Hand auf Minakos Wange legte, war alles aus.

Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen, die Welt drehte sich und ihr wurde so heiß, dass sie glaubte zerfließen zu müssen.

Abrupt sprang Minako auf, drängte sich an der ihr perplex hinterherstarrenden Usagi vorbei und brachte einen ausreichenden Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und dem Tisch an dem ihre Freundinnen saßen. 

"Vielleicht.... ich fühl mich wirklich nicht so gut. Ich.... geh mal nach Hause und leg mich hin, dann geht´s mir morgen sicher wieder besser. Ciao !"

Und schon war sie weg, so schnell wie es ohne zu rennen gerade noch möglich war. Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. "Was war das denn jetzt wieder ?"

Ami klappte ihr Buch zu, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. "Sie ist in letzter Zeit aber öfter so seltsam, ist euch das auch schon aufgefallen ?" 

Makoto und Bunny nickten synchron. 

Rei starrte immer noch der längst wieder zugefallenen Tür hinterher. Was sollte das ? Schon seit Wochen war ihr mit Minako kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr möglich. Sie schien ihr auszuweichen, anfangs nur wenn die beiden alleine waren, seit einigen Tagen aber auch mit den anderen um sie herum. Rei hatte keine Ahnung warum Minako sich derart benahm – nur dass es etwas mit ihr, Rei, zu tun haben musste war ja nun auffällig genug... 

"Glaubt ihr das hat etwas mit mir zu tun?" sprach Rei das gerade Gedachte unvermittelt aus, ohne gemerkt zu haben, dass seit Minakos merkwürdigem Abgang schon gut zehn Minuten verstrichen waren und das Gespräch der anderen sich längst um andere Dinge drehte. 

Ami zwinkerte verwundert: "Was? Dass Usagi in Mathe so schlecht ist? Warum sollte das etwas mit...." 

"Ha!", schrie Usagi dazwischen, "die Idee ist mir ja noch gar nicht gekommen – genau Rei, vielleicht bist DU ja schuld daran!" 

"Nein", Rei schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, griff sich nervös einen Bierdeckel und begann damit zu spielen, "nein, das meine ich doch gar nicht. Aber --- Minako; ist euch noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie sich ganz besonders komisch benimmt, wenn ich dabei bin? Irgendwie scheint sie mir.... auszuweichen...." 

~ to be continued ~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen. Mikou 


	2. Tonight

**~ Her Violet Eyes ~**

Kapitel 2: Tonight.

Es sind nur Details – die Art wie sie ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, zum Beispiel. Eine einzige, anmutig-fließende und gleichzeitig energische Bewegung, so dass die Haarsträhnen nur so fliegen und sich dann langsam schwebend auf ihren Rücken legen. 

Überhaupt das Haar: schwarz und glänzend, erst recht wenn die Sonne darauf scheint, so wie jetzt gerade. Im hellen Licht schimmern einige Strähnen in einem kräftigen Dunkelviolett – fast wie die Farbe ihrer Augen. 

Oh! Augen, die so unergründlich tief und geheimnisvoll aussehen, die wunderschön strahlen und gefährlich blitzen können und von langen, anmutig gebogenen Wimpern umrahmt werden. 

Ich muss aufpassen, nicht laut nach Luft zu schnappen bei ihrem Anblick.

Diese glatte, weiße Haut. Die weichen, runden Lippen. Der zierliche Körper. Der flache Bauch. Die perfekt geformten Brüste, die sich unter ihrem engen T-Shirt nur abzeichnen und der Phantasie deswegen reichlich Spielraum lassen. Genauso wie der Po - dank der gut sitzenden Jeans, die auch noch die langen Beine verhüllt.

Und das alles lässt gar nicht vermuten was für ein Temperament und Feuer in ihr lodern – einzig vielleicht die Hände, die – so lang und feingliedrig sie auch scheinen – kräftig sind und zupacken können. 

Was diese Hände sonst noch alles zu tun vermögen --- oh Himmel! Allein die Vorstellung reicht, einen ganz taumelig zu machen !

Natürlich - als wenn das in ihrer Nähe nicht sowieso ständig so wäre. 

Diese Wärme, die sie ausstrahlt und – das fühlt man – tief aus ihrem Innern kommt, ist schon genug. Dazu noch das herrliche Lachen, ihre kraftvolle Art sich zu bewegen, ihre Stimme, selbst ihre gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche wenn man sich verspätet hat – unbeschreiblich. 

Faszinierend !

Und doch noch nichts gegen die Kraft die sie im Kampf freisetzt. Manchmal sprüht sie dann geradezu wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Sie scheint in diesen Momenten aus purer Energie zu bestehen und kämpft mit katzenhafter Eleganz. 

Wunderschön anzusehen.

Wobei das Highlight eigentlich jene kurzen Momente während der Ver- und Rückwandlung sind – sie ungeschützt, ihr Körper unverhüllt.

Ich wünschte...

Einmal diesen Körper berühren, ihn abtasten, streicheln, erkunden wohin die langen Beine führen, sie küssen ! 

Einmal die weichen Lippen schmecken dürfen ! 

Einmal in den violetten Augen versinken ! 

Einmal die starken, zarten Hände überall fühlen !

Allein, daran zu denken...

Sonst reicht auch schon eine flüchtige, millisekundenlange Berührung – gar die Ahnung einer Berührung! – dieser Hände um meinen ganzen Körper in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und die Gedanken in gelbe Flauschwölkchen, die ins Nichts verfliegen, zu verwandeln - - -

"Minako? - - - Minako! - - - Hallo?"

Ich schrecke auf.

"_Was_ ?" 

Makoto schüttelt den Kopf: "Nichts. Aber du hast gerade so laut geseufzt – ist irgendwas ?" 

Die grünen Augen mustern mich besorgt und hastig verneine ich. "Ist nur diese eine Aufgabe bei der ich nicht weiterkomme." 

Sie nickt beruhigt und beugt sich zu Ami, die ihr und Usagi gerade etwas erklärt. Vermutlich sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit auch bei den Physikaufgaben liegen. 

Ich unterdrücke einen nochmaligen Aufseufzer, drehe den Kopf in Richtung meines Heftes, ertaste meinen Bleistift auf dem Tisch --- und lasse ihn gleich wieder fallen. 

Zwei violettglänzende Augen fangen meinen Blick ein. Sie lächeln. "Das hatten wir schon vor einem Vierteljahr – soll ich dir helfen ?" 

Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten schiebt Rei ihre Hefte und Bücher näher zu mir, rutscht dann selber neben mich. 

Wie zufällig berührt ihre rechte Hand meine Linke und reibt sich eng an ihr.

Sie holt tief Luft, ihre Finger spielen mit ihrem Stift, rollen ihn hin und her. Und dann - - - reicht sie nach meiner Hand, lässt meine Finger ihren Stift fassen und umgreift mit ihrer Hand die meine, führt sie auf dem karierten Papier meines Physikheftes. Krakelige Worte, die fragen: Tonight ?

Ich sage nichts, ich nicke nicht. Mein Blick sucht ihren, verschmilzt und wird eins mit ihm. Die Welt um mich steht in Flammen. Ich ertrinke in violettblitzenden Augen. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eigentlich hatte ich nicht geplant "Her Violet Eyes" wieder hochzuladen. Auf der anderen Seite fand ich es auch schade, die Story auf der Festplatte einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen - und hier ist sie wieder. Im Grunde hätte ich die ganze Geschichte heute anders geschrieben, mein Stil hat sich geändert - aber damit muss ich leben. Dennoch habe ich einige kleinere Veränderungen vorgenommen - unter anderem ist jetzt die Reihenfolge der beiden Kapitel vertauscht, was meiner Meinung nach besser passt. Und der Schluss ist geändert - jetzt gibt es nämlich einen... 

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Mikou 


End file.
